My Boyfriend is a Vigilante
by HafizXRenashi
Summary: Being recognized and targeted by an evil Yakuza clan, Rin Shibuya was dragged into a difficult situation and forced to stay safe under the protection of the rumored vigilante, Auriel who is known as Rean Usuhiya. With the two goes along with the danger, a struck of romance felt by the two as they try to stay alive.
1. Chapter 1

***Rean's POV***

It's raining. The night is a noisy one with the streets of Shibuya fulls of chatter and seriously, why do the weather had to go bad as I was about to do some action. Whatever, at least it could cover my tracks. My earpiece then chatters with radio frequencies until the right one came in. It's Hiroma.

" Rean, you know there's no turning back when we started this? I'm worried back then when your face said I'm gonna disagree with your plan, " he said worrying, but with a cheerful tone.

"I had to put an end to what my dad started. Those guys must face our punishments if they want to see another day. You know my dad treasure the two of us with you learning his ropes to be like him. Understand?" I scoffed, recalling when dad and the two of us were close. He stays silent as The clock struck at 10 PM. I knew he would act that way. With no time to waste, I parkour across the rooftops to my destination.

"Rean, with eyes in the sky, please be careful. It's our time now." He said with the cheerful tone is gone. He began to speak in a serious tone. My gaze began to sharpen. I continue his word from his last sentence.

 _"Let's get this thing starte_ d."

 ***Rin's POV***

 _huff...huff...huff_

I ran... ran like my life depends on it. To be honest, it was nothing important except that it was getting late and it was the last train around this hour. I can't believe the fussing around the studio would cause me to stay back till this late. While I was running, my thought appears in my mind. An idea. I switched my direction and begin to use a shortcut I knew through the backstreets of Shibuya. There is some tight passage, some are much wide for a fat passerby to go around. I find my way through every passage that I could, guessing it was the right one towards the station.

 _But, I then realize it was a bad idea._

I stop. I began to trembles. My lips began to taste bitterness as I witness something that was I wasn't unpleasant with. From my position, I saw two parties, 8 people most of them. Judging by their appearance, they are yakuza members. One of them then realizes I was there, seeing everything that happens which is an exchange. The yakuza approach me with scary faces all over them.

" Hahahaha! Looks who's here? aren't you a cutie?" One of them who is approaching me speaks.

I step back from them with fears. I felt that I wanted to scream, but I couldn't do so. I don't know that this is happening. I wanna go home is what I can think of. Do I have to run? but with all those turns, I don't know where I am now! I might get caught if I run and face a dead end. God, please save me!

" Stay back!"

 _Thud_!

Suddenly, my prayers were received. A black hooded figure suddenly lands a superhero landing in front of me, creating a crater that mere impossible to create except you survive it. Somehow, the figure able to stand up, surprising me with him survive the landing. The figure then tilts his head and yell at me.

"Stand back and run! They are mine."

 ***Third Person POV***

Rean's superhero landing gives the yakuza a fright. Trembles but, furious to see someone interrupted their fun. Rean wears a mask that covers the lower part of his face, his white long bangs cover his upper left, preventing the yakuza recognizing his real face. And to them, his crimson eyes intimidate them. His earpiece then chatters.

"Yohoho! nice landing, man. You just give em a freak man! Anyway, I just jam their phone signals so backups won't notice a thing." Hiroma informs him.

"Thanks. Now, anyone wanna play?" He provokes the Yakuzas in the area. One of the yakuza tries to call for backup, but fail because of the jamming caused by Hiroma. Seeing no choice but to fight, Three of the yakuza launch towards him, in an order. With just a quick steps, He sidekick the first and lands a backlash on the second till he hits the ground also giving the third with an uppercut. With the three yakuza defeated, the rest began to put up their arms.

Rin, who was told to run was surprised by Rean's move, though she still sees him as a mysterious hooded figure. Then, she was shocked to fear by firearms that were aiming towards the hooded figure. Rean then takes out his only weapon, a wakizashi which only gives the Yakuza some humor with his weapon of choice.

 _But their laughter will be their last_.

The rest of the Yakuzas open fire towards the hooded figure. Rean, with his only wakizashi, easily deflects the bullets as time slows around him. As the Yakuza were about to reload, The vigilante makes a dash towards one of the yakuza and uses the blunt side of his wakizashi to knock one out and proceeding to dash towards the others.

Rean gave a strong kick to one of them and have the car behind his back dented. A yakuza with his katana out makes a downward slash on Rean, only to fail by a quick sidestep and a clockwise kick to the head, causes the man to drop faint. Two Yakuza member with submachine guns shoots the vigilante again behind his back but the vigilante senses the gunshots and dodges them Matrix-style. Rean then took out his knives and throw it at both of the Yakuza. The knives knock off their firearms and Rean with a strong leap, flying kicks one of them away. The other receives punches from the vigilante by the chest and jaws until he was knock out.

" Behind ya!"

Hiroma warns the vigilante as a brute comes in with a smash. Rean manages to dodge away from the attack. The brute makes an evil grin, looking down at Rean. The brute then charges towards Rean only to be dodged by the vigilante and hits the wall. The brute then yells angrily and pulls off a series of punches. The vigilante calmly dodges the punches. At a face paced frontal step, he gave the brute a low kick to his left knee, followed by a knee to the shoulder, and finally, the vigilante grabs his head and smacks it to the ground. The cement floor then forms a crater created by the impact. Thus, the brute knocked out.

There's no other Yakuza remaining except for the dealer who kneeling in fear.

Rin Shibuya, who witness the action packed fight felt amazed and stunned by the hooded figure fighting against the yakuza. Rean Usuhiya, who suddenly aware of her presence then approach her. His eyes form an angry expression, frowns at the young lady.

"I told you to run! What did you even stay here for!?" He shouts.

Rin who just realized her mistake makes an apologetic bow to apologize to him. " I... I'm sorry, mister. I didn't run because..."

Then, Rean's earpiece starts to chattering Hiroma's voice which Rean stops Rin from speaking further. " Rean, I had to tell you that I've been observing her watching you fight. She might be astonished by your moves, handsome~".

Rean retorts, " Shut up, you and your sweet words. Now, what do I had to do with her?"

Hiroma, with a cheerful tone, exasperated Rean. " well~ Go and took her home, prince~! I know the girl's place so I'll send ya her address so she's in your care for now. Also, it looks like the last train to her home has just left. Do help her like a gentleman and Have fun~." The radio stops its broadcast, much to irritates Rean since he was about to say 'what address' and 'how could he recognize the girl's address', runs in his thoughts.

Rean lets out a heavy sigh and had an indignant look, feeling unfair by the favor. he began to speak, having his gaze on Rin. "Oi, you. What's your name?" Rin, who trembles by the figure sudden question replies it. " Rin, Shibuya Rin. Ww... why did you ask for it?"

" I'm sorry to inform that your last train just left," Rean informs her. Rin was stunned by the news and her expressions show dispirited as no transportation home. Rean realizes her dispirits tries to calm her with the solution, in a calm tone. " No need to worry, Shibuya-san. My friend just sends me your home address so, let's move before one of these guys... wait. I just remember something."

Rean approaches the kneeling Yakuza, takes his briefcase from his grasp and proceed to give him a faint. Rin, who apparently witnessed the scene felt a chill in her spine and was too scared to stand that she dropped to her knees.

"Haah... what a drag. Get up, time to send you home."

 **Rin's POV**

I follow the hooded figure with my head down along the alley while it was raining. The clothes I currently wear is drenched and it was cold to continue that I hold my shoulders, shivering. If I knew that the weather just turns this way, I would had my umbrella ready. But rains is hard to predict in summer. Why did this happen to me? My body began to shaking, trembling as the cold is getting worst. Then suddenly, the vigilante hand me his hoodie. He looks at me with clear red eyes. His hair is white as snow, his arms look strong and clearly, I felt the caring air around him.

" Take the hoodie and make yourself warm. I didn't want to hear some complaints behind my back."

Although his words were harsh and irritating, I take the hoodie anyway and follow his words. As I wear it, I finally felt warm covers around my body and to be honest, the heat finally makes me comfortable. I could also smell sweat from this hoodie but pay no mind about it as heating myself up is my priority.

After one last turn in the alleyway, I could see a bike with an amazing work of model. I didn't know about bikes but this type of model interest me as I could felt the futuristic vibe from the bike itself. The white head then took the helmet and hand it over to me.

"Take the helmet and hop in," He informs.

I take the helmet beside the bike and wears it. The figure corrects his bike and pushes it towards an opening of this alleyway. After he rides it, I ride on the back of the bike. After the bike starts, we launch out of the alleyway and proceed with the bike on the streets.

He drives his bike as fast as a racer. I was also being pulled by the force of the aerodynamics surrounding the bike which I just learn it from the science class yesterday. I suddenly felt my grip on him was about to weakens until I felt his hand tightens my grip.

" Hang on tight. It's not far off."

He tells me to hold on to him tightly as our destination is near. The sensation, the heat I can felt From his hand, tells me that he actually cares for my safeties since he didn't wear the only helmet but gave it to me instead. Then, I realize that he was actually charming in his own way. Just arrogant without ego, just kind without thinking, and only cares about the other's wellfare. If I able to know him more than just his face behind the mask.

 _But, it has to end here as we have now arrived._

The vigilante stops his bike near a place I was familiar with and he was right about his friend. The place was near an apartment where I live. I can tell that there's a park where I usually walk with Hanako, my cute dog. I got off his bike and gave him back the helmet. As I was about to gave his hoodie, he gestures his hand and stops me.

" No need to return it. Just keep it while you on your way home. It'll keep you warm," surprisingly, The vigilante tells me to keep the hoodie to keep me warm. He is really kind.

Then, he continues. " Shibuya-san, if might, I may ask you to keep this a secret between the two of us about that incident. I don't want them to know it was you who was there watching the scene. Those guys were dangerous and I fear they will haunt you. Since I cause their head a bit of a knockout, I can say that they might imagine you would be there. But, cameras or digital photo shoot is cleared. There's no one knew you were there except for them. However, I doubt that they knew about you."

It was silence for a while after he gave me details and advice me to stay quiet about it. I accept him with a nod and assure him. " Understood. You're secret is safe with me and I had nothing to do with the incident. Also..."

I paused for a moment and continue, " T... thank ... you for saving me and... for send me home...". I can feel my heart racing the same when I witness him fighting the bad guys.

He didn't smile or chuckled at my expression but, I can tell behind the mask that he was delighted by the thanks. The frown began to soften, showing a softer expression. He was delighted but, I believe that he also felt responsible for my involvement. To be honest, He was actually worried about me when saying that the Yakuzas back then will searching for my whereabouts. Silent except for the sound of raindrops around us appears.

The silents then interrupt with a phone call. It was my mother. I pick up the call and answer it. " Rin-chan! Where have you've been!? It was already 11 half and the train just stopped operating an hour ago!" I had to reassure her, "Don't worry Oka-san. I missed the train but, someone helped me by giving me a lift home. Also, it's okay. It was a friend who just sent me." My mother let out a heavy sigh, meaning she was relieved. I continue. " Also, I'm already here near the park. I'll be there in a minute. Bye." I end the call.

I thank again with a bow to the man who saves and sent me home. He replies it with a nod as well saying, " Be safe. I'll be here until you arrives at your apartment lot."

That surprised me. As I was heading to the apartments, He waits there till I arrive at my lot. Strange. He even willing to keep me safe here even though something might come up making him busy. Romantically speaking, I sense he is a gentleman in his own way.

In my own room after I took a bath, I hold onto the hoodie the vigilante gave to me. It was black with no other emblems or art style. It was just a plain black hoodie that fits the vigilante's ways of serving justice in the dark. As I wear it, it was a bit too big for me, saying that the vigilante might be doing some workout to keep himself fit after all of those martial art moves he pulled off from that place. I lie down on my bed with the hoodie on and sniff of the smell of his sweat. It sounds like a perverted thing to imagine but, I can't help but thinking about the vigilante's kindness. Hopefully, I wasn't thinking of doing over the limits.

As my eyes draw to a close, I fell to sleep.


	2. About the story

Sup guys, Renashi here and let's see what's up.

As for those who start wondering what is the story about when it was list as a crossover between IM@S and Marvel, let me get this straight without spoil anything.

The story is a romance based at first before the real action start kicking in. The OC, Rean is somewhat a Marvel related character when I write the scene where he pull off the superhero landing. His powers, is up to you all to think off. But I can give you guys a hint about it; A power related to the X-Mens. I do said earlier that it was a Marvel crossover.

Without any more words from me, I'd say that's all. Have a good health.


End file.
